1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel that is propelled by an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0325136 A1 discloses a vessel including an outboard motor housed in a motor compartment provided in a rear portion of a hull, an air intake portion supplying air from outside the hull into the motor compartment, and an idle exhaust system emitting exhaust from inside the motor compartment to outside the hull.
During idling of the outboard motor, most of the exhaust generated in the interior of the outboard motor is emitted into the atmosphere from an idle exhaust port opening above the water surface. With a vessel that includes a tall cabin disposed in front of the outboard motor, when there is an air current flowing rearward from the front of the vessel, a vortex flow flowing forward may be generated in a space at the rear of the cabin disposed above a deck. The idle exhaust (exhaust emitted from the idle exhaust port) may thus flow forward in reverse toward the cabin.
If the cabin has a structure in which air behind the cabin can be entrained into the interior of the cabin, the idle exhaust with a bad odor may enter and further stagnate in the cabin and vessel occupants in the cabin may consequently have uncomfortable feelings. Although this problem can be resolved by providing a door at a rear portion of the cabin to improve the sealing property of the cabin, the cost and trouble of mounting the door are required in this case.